A poção
by Ami Nilyan
Summary: Lucy acaba bebendo uma poção de amor por culpa de Natsu, agora o rosado é forçado a aguentar por cinco dias uma Lucy super estranha que toda hora fica declarando seu amor por ele, mas sentimentos incômodos começam a aparecer no coração do Dragon Slayer complicando ainda mais a situação. Então quando Lucy fica amiga de Juvia todos sabiam que tempestades estavam a caminho.
1. Chapter 1

Notas da Autora

Também tenho uma one-shot NaLu se quiserem adoraria q dessem uma olhadinha ^^

* * *

...

^ ~ ^ Capítulo 1 - To ferrado ^ ~ ^

...

Ah, que sono bom ,mais uma noite bem dormida na casa da Lucy. Natsu se espreguiçou, estava silencioso mas certamente isso ira acabar quando Lucy acordar e perceber que mais uma vez ele dormiu na casa da amiga sem permissão. E dessa vez nem tinha Happy pra dividir a pancadaria que teria pela manhã, já que o traidor preferiu dormir na casa deles. A casa era boa mas não tão confortável quanto a de Lucy, nem tinha esse agradável cheiro uma mistura de baunilha e morangos que a dela tinha, esse cheiro que o deixava tranquilo e que inacreditavelmente vinha daquela Lucy barulhenta.

Algo toca o ombro de Natsu, doce paz que acaba. Se ele continuar com os olhos fechados fingindo que está dormindo ela o deixaria em paz por mais alguns segundos? Ele achava que não por isso abre os olhos.

_Yo Natsu-san, já acordou? Eu preparei seu café da manhã._diz uma Lucy sorridente.

Certo, quem é você e o que fez com a Lucy?

Lucy então senta em cima de Natsu uma perna de cada lado, ela ainda vestia uma camisola rosa de babados, Natsu fica completamente chocado, quando ela faz um aviãozinho com uma colher que parecia ter um pedaço de omelete Natsu se recupera a jogando no chão enquanto se levanta.

_O que deu em você Lucy?_pergunta chocado com o comportamento estranho da amiga

_Que maldade Natsu-san eu fiz um café da manhã só pra você e você me joga no chão_diz Lucy com cara de choro

_Ya eto.. Gomem

_Lucy perdoa se Natsu-san beijar Lucy_Lucy então se joga em Natsu querendo beija-lo mas ele desvia assustado

_O que? Lucy, serio, o que você bebeu? E que negocio é esse de você me chamar de Natsu-san?_agora Natsu estava mais que assustado

_Não gostou? Eu posso chamá-lo então de Natsu-sama ou mestre, que tal?

_Nem um nem outro eu vou te levar pra Mira acho que lançaram alguma maldição em você_Natsu então a puxa pelo braço

_Eu não estou amaldiçoada, eu só AMO O NATSU-SAN_diz Lucy toda feliz e Natsu trava virando para ela em total incredulidade

_Que maldição poderosa é essa? Lucy você está delirando, agora estou realmente preocupado, vou te levar direto pro mestre. _falando isso Natsu e começa a puxa-la quando percebe no que ela ainda está vestida e a solta

_A-Acho melhor você trocar de roupa antes.

_Aye!_responde Lucy fazendo uma posse de soldado. Natsu se apóia na parede com o rosto mortificado.

_Essa é certamente a situação mais critica da Fairy Tail._exclama pesaroso

_Que roupa quer que eu vista?_pergunta Lucy

_Como assim? Veste qualquer uma._responde Natsu

_Mas qual é a sua cor favorita?_pergunta fazendo bico pra resposta que ele deu

_Vermelho_responde sem saber o que aquilo tinha a ver com a roupa

_Então desço em três minutos_avisa Lucy Natsu desce para espera-la lá embaixo.

**Meia hora depois...**

Natsu já estava impacienta e nem tinha comido nada quando ouve um click e a porta estava sendo aberta. Lucy estava vestindo um vestido vermelho de matar, com um senhor decote e muito bem colado ao corpo, a sandália também vermelha de salto, quando viu Natsu Lucy tratou logo de fazer uma posse pra ele.

_E então Natsu-san gostou?_pergunta ela cheia de expectativa

_Que roupa é essa ? E já pedi pra parar de me chamar assim_responde Natsu apesar de se sentir um pouco mais quente do que de costume, mas isso era normal toda vez que via Lucy, então não ligou observou quando o sorriso de Lucy caiu ao ouviu a resposta dele ele tratou de forçar um sorriso e com a face corada disser_ Ficou bonita.

_Serio? Estou tão feliz_diz sorridente agarrando um braço de Natsu

_Ok, vamos logo você vai assim mesmo_fala Natsu se perguntando o que fez para merecer isso enquanto se encaminhava com uma Lucy agarrada em seu braço para a guilda

Chegando a guilda Natsu abre a porta com um chute, Lucy com muito esforço da parte de Natsu não estava mais agarrada em seu braço. Nem conseguia imaginar o que aconteceria se a guilda (Gray)os visse entrando daquele jeito. Arrastando Lucy pelo braço até o balcão de Mira, Natsu tentava não ligar para os olhares,assobios e comentários que os homens jogavam para Lucy enquanto passavam, não tinha tempo de arrebentar um por um.

_Mira quebra a maldição da Lucy_Natsu pede assim que avista a albina

_Maldição?_pergnta Mira horrorizada

_Eu acho que é isso que ela tem, ela tá agindo estranho desde de manhã cedo._explica Natsu

_Estranha como?_pergunta Mira mais calma enquanto olhava a amiga intrigada pela roupa que ela usava

_O que a Lu-chan tem?_pergunta Levy se aproximando com Erza que comia seu bolo de morango

_Alem de estar vestindo esse vestido, vocês vão a algum baile?_pergunta Gray atras de Lucy olhando pras curvas sinuosas da loira

Natsu percebendo o olhar do amigo aperta a mão de Lucy possessivamente e a puxa um pouco para mais perto de si, confuso com a própria reação trata logo de explicar aos amigos a situação.

_Ela ta mais estranha do que de costume, olha._explica Natsu então se dirigi a Lucy que estava apenas observando ele com um olhar de admiração que o fez se sentir estranho_Lucy quem sou eu e o que eu sou pra você?

_Você é o Natsu-san e você é meu amado._responde Lucy alegremente abraçando o braço de Natsu vários coraçãozinhos voando ao seu redor dela fazendo todos ficarem chocados

_Ela está agindo que nem a Juvia_exclama Levy depois de se recuperar do choque

_ Ela tá assim desde de manhã é só Natsu-san pra cá e Natsu-san pra lá, ela até vestiu essa roupa, eu já to ficando doido_diz Natsu apoiando a cabeça no balcão_Por isso eu digo que só pode ser uma maldição.

_Não acho que seja uma maldição de qualquer forma deixem isso comigo. Eu vou descobrir o que a Lu-chan tem_responte Levy

_Contamos com você_diz Mira preocupada com amiga

**Uma hora depois na guilda ...**

Agora todos já sabiam o estado de Lucy e olhavam curiosos para o comportamento da loira com Natsu, enquanto uns ficaram preocupados com a loira, outros (a maioria) achavam graça da situação. Quando Happy chegou então foi um "Eles se goxxxxtaaamm" pra todo o lado até Erza perder a paciência que já era pouca e nocautear o neko azul voador.

_Já sei_responde Levy repentinamente

_E então?_pergunta Natsu ansioso

_Lu-chan me contou que estava estudando poções ultimamente, talvez ela tenha bebido de alguma forma uma poção._explica Levy

_Uma poção? Mas Lucy nunca faria algo tão irresponsável, talvez Natsu mas Lu..._diz Erza e para de repente, todos viram o rosto pra Natsu

_Poção? Bem... Eto..._Natsu fala nervoso começando a se lembrar

_**FLASH BLAK ON**_

_**Natsu sabia que ia levar um carão e até umas porradas quando Lucy descobrisse que ele" sem querer" incendiou seu tapete, então estava pensando em uma maneira de se livrar disso quando sente um cheiro bom vindo da bancada da cozinha. Havia alguns sucos de cores diferentes em uns copos de formato esquisito, tinha três especialmente que tinham o cheiro melhor.**_

_**"Esses sucos devem ser gostosos se eu os misturar vão ficar melhor ainda juntos" pensa Natsu enquanto misturava os três em uma vasilha que acha, quando o coloca em um copo para beber ouve o barulho da chave da porta, Lucy deve ter chegado."Um suco talvez melhore o humor dela"pensa Natsu caminhando até Lucy.**_

_**_Ei Lucy, quer um suco?_pergunta Natsu depois de ouvir o grito de susto dela ao vê-lo em sua casa novamente sem sua permissão**_

_**_O QUE FAZ NA MINHA CASA ?_grita ela furiosa.**_

_**"Mau começo" pensa Natsu**_

_**_Sua ingrata, eu faço um suco pra você e você grita comigo_Natsu fingindo indignação**_

_**Parece que funcionou, já que ela dá um suspiro murmurando um "desisto" e pega o copo da mão dele bebendo rapidamente, depois disso ele apenas lembra que ela foi dormir dizendo que estava com muito sono e que era pra ele ir embora. Ela nem havia reparado no tapete.**_

_**FLASH OFF**_

Mal o Flash Back acaba e Natsu já estava cheio de hematomas desmaiado no canto da parede, enquanto Lucy cuidava dele cheia de preocupação.

_Você vai nos agradecer por isso quando voltar ao normal Lucy_diz Erza guardando a espada

_Então foi tudo culpa desse idiota, o que a gente faz agora?_pergunta Gray

_Eu preciso do copo que a Lucy bebeu a poção talvez tenha algum vestígio dela ainda e eu possa fazer um antidoto_explica Levy

_Eu e Erza vamos na casa da Lucy procurar esse bendito copo._diz Gray

_Ok, farei umas pesquisas enquanto isso._responde Levy

_Eu vou procurar o mestre, talvez ele saiba de alguma coisa_diz Mirajane

Cada um então vai para um lado, enquanto Lucy abanava uma folha de papel em Natsu vendo se ele acordava. Sem parar de pensar é claro como ele fica lindo até desmaiado.

...

* * *

...


	2. Sobrou pra mim

...

^~^Capítulo 2 - Sobrou pra mim^~^

...

Levy estava verificando um livro enquanto vários magos estavam ao redor dela, sentados em uma das mesas da Fairy Tail estavam Levy, Gray sem camisa, Erza comendo seu bolo, Wendy, os dois exceeds sentados em cima da mesa, Mirajane, Natsu já acordado, Lucy agarrada a Natsu enquanto bebia um milk shake de morango toda contente e o mestre da guilda. Outros estavam ao redor da mesa todos muito curiosos para saberem o veredicto final de Levy.

_Ok!_exclama Levy erguendo sua cabeça do livro, todos apuram suas orelhas ansiosos

_Então?_pergunta Mirajane

_Natsu misturou três poções diferentes, cada qual com uma composição diferente suas misturas resultando em uma nova poção, o efeito é esse que estão vendo. Fiz umas pesquisas e ao que parece Natsu criou uma forte poção de paixão. Lu-chan não ama Natsu apenas temporariamente sente uma forte atração por ele._explica Levy

_Mas por que o Natsu?_pergunta Gray e alguns pensariam que ele estava com inveja

"PERVERTIDO"alguns pensaram

_Isso é obvio. Porque foi o Natsu que deu a poção a Lucy._Erza levou mais uma garfada de seu bolo a boca

_Erza está certa, mas acho que não é apenas isso, creio que foi porque Natsu foi a primeira pessoa que a Lu-chan viu depois de estar sob o efeito da poção._diz Levy

_E quanto tempo ela vai ficar assim?_Natsu faz a pergunta mais importante

_Pelos meus calculos durante cinco dias._responde Levy

_CINCO DIAS?_Natsu quase demaia novamente, ele teria que agüentar essa Lucy estranha por cinco dias

_Essa poção que você fez é forte e meio imprecisa. A causa do efeito é por conta das duas primeiras poções de carinho e atração, a terceira desestabilizou os efeitos, pode ser um dia a mais ou um a menos. Não tem como ser totalmente precisa._Levy já estava ficando irritada

_Qual é a terceira?_pergunta Wendy que estava preocupada com a amiga

_Era uma que a pode mudar um pouco a personalidade da pessoa._Levy responde

_Entendo. Por isso que ela está agindo tão estranho, ela está um pouco infantil._observa Erza, nesse momento Lucy levanta uma mão falando logo em seguida

_Vocês todos estão errados, EU AMO O NATSU-SAN. Nenhuma poção está me controlando, isso é um absurdo_exclama Lucy fazendo um bico contrariado para toda essa conversa que ouviu. Como eles podem duvidar de seus sentimentos pelo seu amado rosado?_Você acredita em mim, não é Natsu-san?

_Eto... Mas quem vai ficar com a Lucy todo esse tempo?_pergunta Natsu desconversando

_Isso também é meio obvio_exclama Levy e todos olhavam para ele

_Nunca._fala Natsu ao perceber a intenção deles

_Você não tem escolha, além de ser sua culpa, não sabemos que efeito tera para a Lu-chan ficar separada de você._Levy dispensa qualquer tipo de argumento contra

Ela estava certa. Derrotado, Natsu escorrega para o chão virando gelatina no processo, estava mordi ficado, enquanto isso Lucy tentava agarrar o Natsu gelatina que escorregava de seus braços toda vez que ela conseguia agarralo.

_Se deu bem em Natsu_diz Macao

_Eu queria ter essa sorte_murmura o mestre decepcionado

_Eu ouvi mestre, o senhor devia estar mais preocupado com a Lucy._repreende Mirajane enquanto o mestre escapulia

_Não acho que devemos nos preocupar, Natsu não tem esse tipo de mentalidade. Nunca se aproveitaria da Lucy por causa da poção_diz Levy pensativa

_Você acha? Eu nunca cheguei a cogitar essa opção._diz Erza que já tinha terminado bolo. Todos já se dispersaram deixando as três havia conseguido colocar Natsu gelatina em um balde e o levara alegremente para seu apartamento junto com Happy.

_Não é com isso que eu estou preocupada._diz Mirajane

_Então o que é?

_O que vocês acham que a Lucy vai fazer quando voltar ao normal? Afinal ela vai lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu enquanto estava sob o efeito da poção._Mirajane explica

_Bem... Se eu conheço a Lu-chan, ela vai morrer de vergonha, matar o Natsu e depois vai jogar suas poções fora dizendo que nunca mais vai chegar perto de uma enquanto viver._fala Levy pensativa

_Está certa, isso são coisas que a Lucy faria._concorda Erza

_Também acho, mas é além disso... Esqueçam eu converso com a Lucy na hora_fala Mirajane indo embora com uma cara pensativa deixando as outras duas intrigadas

**No apartamento da Lucy...**

Natsu já saído de efeito gelatina devorava varias comidas que uma Lucy prestativa dava pra ele. Ele admitia que a nova Lucy era legal, estranha mas legal. Ela era simpática, carinhosa, fazia todos os desejos dele e vivia dizendo que gostava dele, realmente se não fosse a mania que ela tinha de tentar agarra-lo, beija-lo e abraça-lo, ele diria que ela era uma pessoa SUPER legal. Mas de um modo estranho Natsu ainda preferia a Lucy barulhenta, escandalosa, que vivia o expulsando de seu apartamento e gritando com ele.

Porque a Lucy era sua parceira... E a Lucy que estava na sua frente não era a Lucy verdadeira. Ele cuidaria dela até quando ela voltasse ao normal, lhe mata-se e ele ressuscitasse, então eles voltariam a ser como antes.

_Ei Lucy, para de trazer comida e vem comer comigo._diz Natsu, Lucy na mesma hora aparece sentada a seu lado

_Vou adorar comer qualquer coisa que Natsu-san esteja comendo_exclama feliz

_Hun_a boca de Natsu estava cheia de comida

_Onde está Happy-san?_pergunta Lucy olhando sonhadora para Natsu o deixando desconcertado e com uma coisa estranha no estômago, achando que era fome Natsu volta a comer

_Você tá usando isso com Happy também?_pergunta ele com a boca cheia de comida se referindo ao "san" que ela usou

_Happy-san é seu melhor amigo então ele é "san", todas as pessoas importantes para você são "san" pra mim_responde Lucy um pouco corada fazendo Natsu engolir em seco antes de falar

_ O Happy (traidor) diz que não aguentaria você mais estranha e foi embora, ele disse que vai esperar você voltar ao normal para lhe perturbar_Natsu revela. " Com Lucy chamando Happy com esse "san" não é surpresa que ele tenha fugido assustado, essa nova Lucy me da mais medo que a anterior"

_Eu também fugiria se podesse_murmura

_Hay Natsu-san?

_Ah? Nada, nada._diz Natsu voltando a comer

Onze e meia no apartamento de Lucy...

_Ei Lucy posso mexer nas suas gavetas?_pergunta Natsu quando já não tinha o que fazer, ele já estava cheio de comida.

_Claro_responde Lucy.

Natsu ficou meio surpreso com a resposta, havia se esquecido que essa Lucy fazia qualquer coisa que ele quisesse."Hunnn talvez eu possa me aproveitar disso um pouco" pensou sorrindo sinistramente.

Naquela tarde Natsu mexeu no guarda-roupa de Lucy e vestiu algumas roupas dela dançando, mas Lucy só aplaudia então não foi muito engraçado. Leu os romances dela que ela nunca deixava ele tocar, mas achou-os chatos. Deu pulos em cima da cama de Lucy , Lucy também pulou, essa foi mais divertida, mas logo cansou. Mexeu nas outras coisas de Lucy, achou uns doces escondidos dela e comeu. Fez tudo que Lucy se tivesse normal não deixaria. Era tarde quando cansou.

_Ah! Estou cheio de ficar nessa casa, Lucy vamos sair._diz Natsu

_Pra onde Natsu-san?_Lucy como sempre(desde que tomou a poção) fazia o que Natsu queria.

_Uhnnm... Vamos ao parque._declarou por fim

_Deixa só eu me arrumar só um minuto_diz Lucy sorridente

**Uma hora depois...**

Natsu aprendeu uma coisa, quando uma mulher diz que vai demorar três minutos ela esta dizendo na realidade meia hora e quando ela diz um minuto quer dizer uma hora, mulheres tem o senso de tempo distorcido quando se trata de trocar a roupa. Certamente ele nunca mais ira acreditaria quando uma disse-se que ira demorar apenas alguns minutos.

_Lucy aconteceu alguma coisa com você?_grita Natsu para a porta do quarto onde Lucy estava trancada a uma hora

_Na verdade, aconteceu sim..._Lucy falava tão baixo que Natsu teve que encostar sua orelha na porta, logo se arrependeu disso quando Lucy deu um berro de estourar seus timpalos_ SOCORRO OOOO!

* * *

Notas da autora

Aviso: Autora movida a comentários U.U

* * *

...


End file.
